My Chibi Yami Family
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: Join my character Emily and Yami, Marik and Bakura in these fun filled stories as little kids with their big sister. Read about their adventures in a plane, storm,pool, and more. You'll squeal your heart out,you'll laugh till your guts burst. So R R


A.D.B. Here's the next story. I don't own YuGiOh or anything else but my character.

A.B.D. In this story it's my character and Yami, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik though in this story I'll call them by Yami, Marik, and Bakura since I'm not putting their lights in it.

Read and Please. Also the misspelling is how the boys are talking since they're only three.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Chibi Yami Family

Ch.1 Plane

It was a peaceful summer night in Domino City. Some people were asleep, while others, one family in particular, were getting ready for their vacation the next day.

15 year old Emily Tyco was packing her three 3 year old brothers suitcases for their trip tomorrow and so far it was going well.

The young Angel Poochiana pushed back a piece of her light brown hair behind her black pointed dog ear and continued organizing clothes and shoes.

Her black tail swished up and down lightly hitting her white angel wings. The white diamond crystal around her neck banged against her top as her paced sped up trying desperately to finish packing before they had to leave.

" I can't believe those three fell asleep when they were suppose to be helping me pack ... how selfish can those boys get." Emily grumbled to herself as she put the last of the clothes in the correct suitcases before heaving a sigh of relief.

" I'm finally done and it's only... 11:00 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!!!!" Emily screeched. Luckily her brothers were such sound sleepers that it didn't wake them one bit.

" Great, now I'll get even less sleep, but maybe the boys will sleep throughout the trip to the airport and if they even sleep on the plane I can catch my needed sleep as well." Emily said a smile brought out the glim in her fangs.

" Might as well get these to the front door so we can grab them and go." Emily murmured as she tried to stifle a yawn.

She took the bags she'd just packed and set them by the front door next to the other ones.

" Why did I have to book a flight that left at 5 in the morning." Emily yawned as she stumbled her way back upstairs, not before checking on her brothers making sure they were still asleep.

Lucky for her they were. She let loose another yawn and walked next door to her own room where she flung herself on her bed.

" 5:00 better come slowly." Emily incoherently said to her pillow, burying her face in it and letting her body fall into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

Dawn hadn't come yet and three small figures were tiptoeing to Emily's room in the pitch black hallway. 

" Mawik sow dow' I cawn' keep up." One of the forms whined.

" Shh Yami ya wanna wake Emily ..."

" No"

" Den be quiet!" Marik growled at his brother. Yami continued to walk but pouted all the while.

" Yami stowp doinged dat if Emily seeses you I couwld gewt bwambed fowr it." The third boy remarked. He'd already got in trouble from Emily yesterday, along with Marik, for punching and hitting Yami when he decided to make fun of their colorings.

" I'll stowp when Mawik apowogizies fowr tewwing me ta be quiet Bakuwa." Yami retorted a little too loudly and everyone froze as they neared Emily's door.

" Mawik apowigise to him sow he dowesn't wake her." Bakura said harshly.

" Okay, Yami I'm sowwy ... Der happy now!" Marik said trying his best to sound mad and at the same time keeping his voice down.

" Tank you Mawik I'm feewl mutch better now." Yami said and even though no one could see it Yami had a smile plastered on his face.

" Now dat Yami's happy cawn we gewt back too what we camwe hewre ta do." Bakura growled making a piece of his white hair fall into his face.

" Bakuwa maybe Emily cawn gib you a scwunchy ta hold back your hair." Yami suggested, but Bakura just scoffed and continued following Marik as they came right up to Emily's door.

" Now wets go wake big sissy." Marik announced in an ' I'm in charge' voice.

" Yeah!..." The other two cheered but placed their hands on their mouths so not to wake their sleeping dog sister.

Marik opened the door as silently as possible and all three crept in quietly.

In the moonlight that shown from her window Emily's lavender star shaped birth mark on her forehead seemed to glow.

The boys made sure to be on the side of the bed their sister was facing,and that was the right side.

" Okay now we twy an' wake her up." Marik explained softly.

" Uh huh." Bakura and Yami nodded.

" Alwight, on your markers... gewt set... gow!" Marik half yelled the last part as all three of them pulled Emily's arms, desperate to wake her.

All Emily did was mumble something and swing her arm toward Yami which set off a chain reaction.

Her hand hit his face, Yami wailed and knocked down Bakura, who in turn punched Marik on the cheek as he howled in pain where Yami bonked him on his nose, Marik sniffed a little but didn't cry for the sake of being the only strong one of the three now, and Emily groggily started waking up.

" You're fiwniawly up!" Marik said now looking ticked off after waiting for her and getting socked in the cheek from Bakura.

" I tought you'd never wake up." Bakura sniffed, but otherwise stopped crying all together.

Yami on the other hand was still bawling and Emily, still half asleep waved her tail in his face, and when he saw it he stopped crying.

" It's too early to be up you guys." Emil complained as she started to settle her head back down on the pillow, though it didn't reach it when Yami started wailing again.

" What's wrong Yami?" Emily mumbled.

" W-we wa-was tw-twying t-ta ge-gewt y-yo-you up be-because it-it's ti-tiwme fow u-us t-ta g-go-gow on va-v-va-vacation!" Yami stuttered, trying to get his words out.

" Yami it's to soon to go on vacation, it's 4:30 in the morning ..." " 4:30 IN THE MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emily yelled.

" Our flight leaves in 30 mins. why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" She practically screamed.

" I was waiting fow dem ta wake up." Marik said, but Emily didn't listen.

She rushed over to her dresser, where the clothes she'd picked out last night were lying.

She grabbed them and raced to the bathroom.

After getting dressed she ran a brush through her hair and one through her teeth. Then she put it all in a bag, raced out downstairs, put it in one of her suitcases, ran back upstairs and grabbed her brothers, who were already dressed, ran back downstairs, had the boys grab their bags and she grabbed hers, and they all headed out in a hurry to the car where the chauffeur was waiting.

" I see you're finally up Miss Tyco." Her chauffeur said taking the suitcases and putting them in the back.

" Not now John, just get us to the airport quick." Emily said as she finished buckling her brothers in their car seats. After she was in and buckled, John took off toward the airport.

Emily kept looking at the clock and when the reached the airport there was only 15 mins. left before their flight took off.

" Miss Tyco there's a man outside who'll take your suitcases while you get everyone else to your flight." John said helping the man take the bags inside.

Emily unbuckled and grabbed her brothers as she practically flew toward their gate.

She made it with 5 mins. to spare.

" Ah Miss Tyco I presume?" A lady, who was taking tickets, asked.

" Yes, here are our tickets." Emily said handing them to her.

She gave them back to Emily and when she set her brothers down they took off racing toward the plane with Emily right on their heels.

Once Emily caught up to them they found their seats, and she put the other bags, that they didn't need right away, in the overhead compartment.

After securing them, Emily sat down in the window seat with Yami and Bakura next to her in the middle seat, and Marik in the isle seat.

She was about to catch up on her missed sleep, when the captain's voice came on the loud speaker, telling everyone to ' buckle up when the seat belt sign lite up', which Emily barely listened to since she was already half asleep.

When the plane took off all three boys squealed in excitement; Emily stayed asleep.

It wasn't that long into the flight when Yami got out of his seat and crawled over into Emily's lap, kicking his feet happily as he looked out the window at the dark night clouds. Bakura had his eyes shut and was in his own little world, while Marik was peering out at all the other people on the plane.

Just then a stewardess came by and offered the three year olds some juice. All three said yes, and Yami said he'd share his with Emily.

After she left each boy took a sip from their small cup. Bakura started blowing bubbles in his while Marik drank his all in one gulp.

Yami had taken only a little sip and was now trying to get Emily to drink, unfortunately it went down her nose causing her to wake up and start coughing and gagging with a crying Yami in her lap who kept repeating " I'm sorry" over and over again in her shirt.

Now fully awake Emily stroked his back in hopes of it calming him down.

It worked and soon he fell asleep, curled up in her arms. She looked over at Bakura and Marik who were still awake but not causing trouble.

" Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all." Emily thought.

* * *

Boy was she wrong. 

After a little more sleep she woke up to a constant moving on her lap.

Cracking an eye open she saw Yami up and active.

" Yami could you please stop squirming if you're going to sit with me." Emily said as Yami looked up at her with those bright amethyst colored eyes.

" Sowwy sissy I will." The tri colored haired boy said and Emily gave a sigh in relief, but soon let out a small oomf as two more weights came onto her lap.

" Sissy cawn you wead us a stowy?" Bakura asked his big doe brown eyes shinning and snow white hair bouncing up and down with his movements.

" Yeah pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee?!" Marik whined with his lavender pools, his bleach blond hair sticking out even more from not brushing it in a while.

Emily was out matched with her strawberry red eyes as they stared at her, so she just smiled and nodded.

She reached into one of her bags that held fun stuff in it for both her and her brothers. She pulled out a book with animals on the front cover. Her brothers made themselves as comfortable as they could on the plane seat.

Not even to the middle of the story, Marik started to fidget in Emily's lap.

" Marik what's wrong?" Emily asked, a bit of aggravation in her voice from the constant moving.

" Nothing Emily, I'm okay." Marik said and Emily went back to reading.

Once again not past the middle yet she was interrupted by squirming, this time from Bakura.

" Bakura stop it or I won't finish reading." Emily said sternly.

" I'm okay Emily, weawwy." Bakura said, Emily growled softly to herself and kept reading.

But it was the last page of the book that made her almost growl out loud, this time Yami was moving and bouncing up and down ( A/N take a guess what's going on).

" Okay what is wrong with you three!" Emily said her eyes flashing.

This time she didn't get an answer from their mouthes but somewhere else.

" Umm... sissy we n- need ta be ... uh..." Was all they said as blushes appeared on Marik and Bakura's faces and Yami's eyes started tearing up.

" Ugh ... alright give me a min ..." But SISSY!" They whined and at that time a stewardess was walking by.

" Is there something you need miss?" She asked noting the three toddlers who looked a little uncomfortable.

" Yes there is, do you have a changing station in your restroom?" Emily asked as all her brothers tried to hide the growing blushes. ( A/N I know they're three but in a later chapter you'll see why they wear diapers.)

" Yes we do, please follow me." She said as Emily grabbed a diaper bag and Yami who buried his face in her top and Marik and Bakura tried to hide from the other passengers.

The stewardess opened a door toward the back of the plane reveling a room for mothers to change their baby's in.

" Here you go miss." She said.

Emily thanked her as she walked into the small changing room. She locked the door, set Yami and the diaper bag on the ground, and opened the plastic changing table.

" Okay who's first?" Emily asked as she reached into the bag and pulled out a changing mat, three diapers, wipes, and powder.

" Yami wants ta gow first." Bakura and Marik said, pushing their brother by Emily.

" Okay so Yami's first up." Emily said, lifting him up onto the table.

She'd been changing the boys diapers so long that she could completely change three diapers separately in under three mins.

Though there were still problems. Such as Yami always trying to look over each side of the table, Bakura kicked his legs so Emily had a hard time putting the diaper on, and Marik, well let's just say he was the angel of the three when they needed changing.

Finishing with Bakura and nearly escaping getting peed on and it almost landing on Yami's head, it all went well by the boys standards.

Emily lifted Bakura into her arms, tossed the soiled diapers and wipes in a bin, grabbed the diaper bag, and unlocked the door going back toward their seats with Yami leading the way and Marik happily swinging her tail back and forth.

Back at their seats another stewardess was coming by with trays that looked to be breakfast.

Emily checked her watch, when they were seated, seeing it was about 7:00 and a good time for breakfast.

" What would you like today?" The stewardess asked.

" Cereal!" The boys exclaimed. Emily just asked for toast and milk for all of them.

" Marik we don't eat out cereal that way." Emily scolded as Marik slurped up the sugary and milky goodness.

" Sorry Emily." Marik apologized, setting his bowl down and let out a small burp making his brothers laugh.

" Marik manners." Emily said sternly, Marik just smiled and Emily sighed

After their breakfast her brothers went into their, what she called them, after meals ritual. Marik placed his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it, even most people would say he was too old to be doing it and might continue it when he was older. Bakura would close his eyes and murmur to himself in a language not even her brothers understood. And Yami just kicked his legs out, and if someone was in a chair in front of him or not he would kick said chair.

Emily aways giggled at what her brothers did after they ate.

After a stewardess had passed by Emily caught a whiff of her perfume noting that she'd probably poured the whole bottle on herself. Anyway it still lingered in the air and had reached Bakura's nose.

A knot formed in his stomach, so he crawled over Yami to Emily and gripped her hair giving it a tug.

" Oww, Bakura what'd ya do that for?!" Emily growled; all Bakura did was look up at her with a pained expression.

" My tummy hurwts s-sissy." Bakura sniffed.

Emily had a feeling this would happen, and leaned over to the back of the chair in front of her and pulled out a white paper bag.

She opened it and held it just as Bakura's breakfast came out again.

Marik and Yami watched as their brother continued to throw up and felt extremely sorry for him.

Though her brothers wern't related by blood it seemed to Emily that Bakura had gained her super sensitive stomach and sense of smell and the perfume in the didn't help him get better faster.

Once the white haired toddler was done he shut his eyes and nuzzled his nose into Emily's chest.( A/N don't get any sick ideas about that.)

A stewardess walked by and took the bag away from the small family and left them to comfort their brother.

" Do you want Change?" Emily asked Bakura.

He gave only a small nod, and as Emily reached into her bag, feeling eyes on her, she turned back to see the other two staring at her.

Emily smiled and pulled out three Duel Monster Plushies of each of her brothers favorite cards. None of the plushies looked new, but worn from constant hugging, though it meant that they loved them.

The Change of Heart was given to Bakura, The Dark Magician belonged to Yami, and a very stiff looking Winged Dragon of Ra was put in Marik's possession.

Once in his arms Marik placed his mouth on Ra's wing and chewed on it as his eyes drooped. Yami cuddled the Dark Magician, or Darky to him, and used him as a pillow, closing his eyes and thumb tucked in his mouth as he snuggled up to the soft toy. Bakura hugged the Change of Heart, '_Change_',to his chest and used Emily as a bed.

" Have a good nap boys." Emily whispered.

* * *

It was noon time and the Tyco family had been flying for seven straight hours. Emily was glad that her brothers got some sleep, since getting them to sleep in the first place was a difficult task.

Now wide awake the boys were coloring in a coloring book Emily had brought along with crayons.

" Yami, doggies aren't wed!" Marik stated.

" Dey cawn be any color I want an' I choowse wed!" Yami said, trying to be louder.

Bakura started coloring the sky while his brothers argued about dog colors.

" Bakuwa da sky isn't gween!" The tri colored and spiky blond said together.

" Sow." Was Bakura's only answer.

" Sow da sky is purple." Marik said.

" No, it's orange." Yami remarked.

" Well ... mah hair's softer an' pointier dan yours." Marik argued.

" _- gasp _- Take dat back!" " Make me!"

The two soon stared fighting which made people stare at the three boys and their sister.

" Boys stop it, you're making a scene!" Emily scolded.

" B-but Emily he said dat his hair is softer an' pointier dan mines." Yami sniffed, hoping to get her agree and punish Marik.

" I don't care who stared it or about what, just ... STOP!" Emily yelled gaining more attention than before.

" Heh, heh, no need to worry folks we got it under control." Emily said nervously, shaking her hands back and forth.

The three continued to fight but it stopped abruptly when Yami punched Bakura and Marik in the nose.

" Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" They cried and both hit Yami on his arms causing him to join in on the crying.

Emily was close to tears herself, but she just lifted them into her lap and gently rocked them.

" Do you guys want your plushies?" Emily asked, reaching over in their seats for the discarded toys.

The boys grabbed them and held them as their tears subsided. after that little mishap the rest of the flight went smoothly.

It was early evening when the plane landed at their destination. Emily grabbed the bags, though her brothers held tightly to their plushies, and packed up everything that had been taken out.

Reaching above her head, to the overhead compartment, Emily brought down the rest of their luggage and guided her brothers to the front toward the exit.

In the terminal the family was hit with a blast of warm summer air. Everyone was in shorts and t-shirts as they passed people heading for the baggage claim.

Emily set the bags down and picked up the first of their luggage, which was a stroller with one seat in front and two in back.

" Here we go boys." Emily said lifting each into a seat. After grabbing the rest of the bags that came around for them Emily walked outside where another chauffeur was waiting to take them to their hotel.

" This vacation's going to be great." Emily sighed, waiting for it to finally start.

* * *

It was one of the best weeks Emily and her brothers had. Going to the beach, eating snow cones, seeing movies, even going to a water park, but everyone was upset when it had to end, though they now had a lot of new memories placed there, and maybe an accident here and there curtsy of Marik, Bakura, and Yami who'd clearly left their mark wherever they went the whole vacation. ( A/ N if you know what i mean - winkwink-)

And this time Emily woke up before her brothers on the day of their flight back, and they even reached the airport with plenty of time to spare.

On the plane Emily placed her still sleeping brothers, which was a miracle, by the window seat together while she took the isle seat.

" Now this is a vacation not one of us will forget." Emily said before shutting her eyes for the trip back home.

A.D.B. And that's just the first chapter.

Y, M, B - Angel Dog Blader cawn we say it ( give puppy eyes)

A.D.B. Sure you guys

Y, M, B - Pwease review and comment ( gives everyone reading puppy eyes of destrucion)

A.D.B. Yes what they said, also the chapters in this series of stories will end but more stories will be added as new chapters. So even though they're long they're very fun to read!


End file.
